El Arrogante
by bolsillosize
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha podía jurar que moriría siendo el último de su clan. Lastimosamente, muchos no compartían su punto de vista. Esta es la historia de cómo el niño prodigio mitigó su arrogancia. Sasuke x OC.
1. El reencuentro

El Arrogante

Sasuke Uchiha podía jurar que moriría siendo el último de su clan. Lastimosamente, muchos no compartían su punto de vista. Esta es la historia de cómo el niño prodigio mitigó su arrogancia.

Sasuke x OC

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le han pertenecido, le pertenecen, y le pertenecerán a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

El reencuentro

* * *

><p>Le habían pedido recoger unos documentos que se entregarían en la entrada de la aldea. Suspiró sacudiendo sus pantalones por pura costumbre, preguntándose por qué lo mandaban a él a hacer tareas tan mundanas.<p>

Hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha, descendiente directo del sabio de los seis caminos, que salvó el pellejo de todo el mundo en la cuarta guerra ninja. Aún así, Tsunade lo eligió.

Salió de su casa, ubicada en el centro de Konoha, trasladándose tranquilamente por las calles concurridas de su villa. Siendo un caluroso día soleado, los alrededores albergaban a muchas personas disfrutando de su existencia, llenando el ambiente con el sonido de pláticas, risas, una que otra canción, y murmuros, justo por donde el pasaba. A pesar de haber limpiado su récord en la pasada guerra, la gente aún desconfiaba de él. Recibía malas caras y era tratado con una atención digna de cualquiera que sospechará de un ladrón.

En realidad, no le importaba mucho, pero sabía que tenía que ganarse la confianza de los habitantes para obtener el puesto de Hokage.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la entrada principal de su aldea, viendo como un equipo de genin se preparaba para su partida. No pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa, al recordar la primera misión que tuvo como parte del equipo siete, la misión contra Zabuza y Haku.

Se le había dicho que la persona que traería los pergaminos llegaría aproximadamente a medio día, procedente de la Niebla. Miró a su alrededor buscando la posición de las sombras, concluyendo que faltaban unos diez minutos para las doce horas.

Cuando estuvo en una distancia prudente de su destino, pudo ver como un hombre con el chaleco chunin también esperaba justo al lado de los ninjas encargados de registrar las salidas y las entradas, y esa persona era uno de sus alumnos.

— Midori.— exclamó Sasuke al posicionarse al lado suyo, haciendo que el llamado diese un brinco un poco asustado.

— Sasuke-sensei, me sorprendió— dijo cálido el chico de cabello castaño con una sonrisa—, ¿saldrá a una misión?

— No, haré mi misión aquí—. Respondió frío el Uchiha no queriendo entrar en detalles, preguntando lo mismo a su alumno con la mirada, aprovechando que éste era muy perceptivo con las expresiones.

— Qué bien— sonrió un poco incómodo, ya que, como siempre, su maestro no estaba abierto a una conversación.—, yo espero a Shiroi-obasan.

No pudo evitar mirarlo bruscamente sorprendido. No quería preguntar que había dicho, ya que había escuchado perfectamente, pero simplemente la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

Midori le miró extrañado por la reacción. Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de raro, era de lo más común. Un familiar esperando la llegada de otro era algo que se veía todos los días en la entrada de la aldea.

— Espero a mi tía Shiroi, Sasuke-sensei— le repitió al azabache quien aún tenía la cara de estupefacción—, hoy llega de Kiri.

Algo no conectaba entre lo que decía su alumno y la información que él tenía.

Si no mal recordaba, aquella mujer no había podido sobrevivir después de la crisis que tuvo en la última misión como maestro. Recordaba haberla llevado al hospital, y que Tsunade la había atendido por lo grave que se encontraba. También se le vino a la mente cuando Midori le comentó que, al ser la segunda crisis, sus esperanzas no eran muy buenas.

Pero no, al parecer Shiroi seguía vivita y coleando.

— Ella murió—. Comentó Sasuke después de un silencio un poco largo. Midori se giró un poco hacia él, claramente confundido.

— ¿Murió?

— En la misión en Ame—. Continuó el Uchiha, rogándole a los cielos que su alumno entendiera que quería una explicación. Pero sólo pudo ver a Midori reír fuertemente.

— ¿Pero qué dice, Sasuke-sensei?— preguntó agitado cuando pudo tomar aire—, mi tía Shiroi se recuperó un mes después, ¿no recuerda?

¿Cómo es que quería que recordara cuando nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de avisarle?

Estaba a punto de contestarle que no sabía de la mejoría de aquella mujer, cuando fue abandonado por su alumno, quien caminaba hacia las puertas.

Entonces enfocó su mirada en donde Midori se había detenido, y ahí estaba ella. Sin rastros de que alguna vez estuvo al borde de la muerte, sonriendo y abrazando a su sobrino, parecía que todo había sido una ilusión.

De pronto ella le miró instintivamente al empezar a divagar con la mirada. Esperaba que se sorprendiera, así como él, pero no. Le sonrió ampliamente y agitó su mano en un saludo, algo que, obvio, el Uchiha no respondió.

— Hola, Sasuke— dijo Shiroi en cuanto pudo estar frente a él. —, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? —. Agregó incómoda ante el silencio del chico.

Sasuke le observó completamente, tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual estaba tan molesto de no haber sabido nada de la que fue su supervisora mientras cumplía su castigo por todas sus faltas; ser maestro de un equipo genin.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero les haya gustado :)

No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios, observaciones, con lo que ustedes piensan n.n

En el siguiente capítulo empezaré a explicar todo lo que Sasuke tuvo que pasar para ser "aceptado" de nuevo en el mundo ninja. Ó sea, la historia detrás de éste capítulo.

Este fanfic lo empecé a escribir hace unos meses, pero siempre había estado indecisa en publicarlo por lo difícil que es escribir un romance involucrando a Sasuke, sin caer en un OOC.

Éste es mi agradecimiento por el final del manga, que será publicado el seis de noviembre. He seguido la historia por siete años, y se ha convertido en una pequeña parte de mi vida, siempre lo recordaré con cariño *lágrimas de nostalgia*.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Nota de Autor

**¡Holis a todos!**

Lo que escribo hoy es solamente una nota de autor. Sé que está prohibido en esta website, pero lo consideré necesario. Igual, pronto eliminaré este capítulo.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles su apoyo. La verdad aprecio mucho los reviews, favs y follows que han echo a esta historia, muchas gracias.

Ahora sí, el propósito de la nota...

**No continuaré con El Arrogante.**

Me da un poco de tristeza ya que la idea de este fanfic lo he tenido desde que empecé a ver / leer Naruto hace siete años.

Sasuke se convirtió en mi personaje favorito desde el principio, y entonces empecé a escribir sobre él. La idea era la misma; Sasuke x OC. Las OC fueron distintas, evolucionando hasta llegar a la actual; una ninja de Konohagakure (pero que creció en Kiri) llamada Shiroi.

El problema es mi estilo de narrar. Lo que escribo son prólogos o epílogos, redacto lo que el autor deja a la imaginación. Los epílogos son mis favoritos, ya que hay más libertad para escribir, y la historia no está forzada a tener un final específico, como los prólogos que su final no debe de modificar el inicio de la historia original.

Trato de respetar lo más que puedo el canon.

Como ya es sabido, Naruto ya se terminó, su último capítulo se publicó el 6 de noviembre, y Kishimoto-sensei me ahorró el trabajo del epílogo, e hizo oficial a varias parejas; Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari, Sai x Ino, Chouji x Karui, y el Sasuke x Sakura.

Al final, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron juntos y tuvieron una hija. Así fue como lo decidió Masashi Kishimoto, y por lo tanto lo respetaré.

Lo siento por todos los que deseaban que continuara, pero no me inspira escribir un Sasuke x OC cuando el Uchiha ya tiene pareja establecida.

Mil disculpas, y muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo.

PD: Lo que si haré es un fanfic sobre la nueve generación, todos esos niños me alientan a escribir sobre ellos *-*

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
